Stray Dogs and Scattered Carnage
by TsubakiHana
Summary: "W-what are you!" he screamed, he had nowhere left to run. "Me? I'm a stray dog and i am here to end your miserable existence" HibarixOCxYamamoto on hiatus
1. The Day We Wont Forget-The Begining

Hi !

I do not own KHR only Tsubaki and other OC's

Full summary: a mysterious girl both physically and emotionally scarred had become friends with Tsuna way before Reborn and the rest of the mafia crew came along. Then slowly she begins to fade to the background, or does she? She will soon find her purpose in this thrilling adventure we call Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Please enjoy the show…

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

It was another normal Tuesday in the small Japanese town of Nanimori. All the pleasantly normal citizens were sleeping like remotely normal people since, oh I don't know it was like 8 am? Any who they were all sleeping peacefully until a familiar screech filled their pleasant morning lives.

"HHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEE IIII'MMMM LLLLLAAATTTEEE!" oh yes the God awful scream of the towns infamous Dame-Tsuna. Everyone knew of the pathetic, shoujo looking boy that just happened to be the loudest child ever aloud to walk the face of the earth. Yes the boy that just couldn't keep his mouth SHUT!

Now there could have been a simpler solution to the idiots screaming. Oh yes, Getting up on time! But of course he couldn't, and so the mayhem resumed where it left off, at the perfectly unreasonable time of eight in the morning! So now said boy was rushing out of his house to start his normal, not-so-normal day.

If only he knew the no-so-normal normal day would become even that much more un-normal, and that in the future he would always remember this day.

Oh yes, this day would always be remembered….

* * *

**TSUNA**

"HHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEE! Hibari-san is going to kill me if I don't get to school on time!" he ran down the streets yelling at the top of his lungs. But then again, this was a typical day in the life of No Good- Tsuna.

He barely made it past the gates when the bell rang, so he high tailed it to his class. And to another day of torture, what with the insults and bulling he endured every waking minute of his life.

Ahh and they say it's GOOD to be young.

.

.

.

.

Who ever said that needed to be put down.

But anyways he had made it to his class room before the teacher! What a lucky day!

Until he fell flat on his face in front of the whole class, including his 'out-of-league' crush Sasagawa Kyoko, Nami-chu's famous "Innocent Flower".

Yep! Just another day in his shoes.

So quickly he picked his dangly and lanky limbs from the floor and dragged them to his seat, wishing he would just die already!

Why! Why did it have to be him?! What could he have possibly done in this or his last life to deserve such resentment from the universe?!

Well, all suicidal and morbid thoughts aside, their homeroom teacher came stomping in like he normally did. With his magnificent and glorious glare from hell.

He was quite the people's person!

.

.

.

Note the sarcasm.

Back to Yamoto sensei, he looked especially pissed to day, and that kiddies was never a good sign.

"Alright you hoodlums, listen up!" his scratchy and deep voice bellowed out. Really every time Tusna heard it, it made him want to rip his gravity defying hair out and use it as ear plugs, "we have a new student here today".

Turning toward the slightly opened door he sneered, "You coming in or do I have to drag you in!?" The door opened slowly to show a small and petite figure standing in the entrance.

The figure hade its way up to the platform so the class could get a better look at the person.

It was a girl, a small girl at that. She maybe stood at a whopping 5'0"! even smaller than him! She had a wavy mess of onyx colored hair falling to the middle of her back, accompanied by shaggy bangs that hung to her nose, concealing half her face. All he could see was a full pouty pink lip, and pale skin.

She wore the required female's uniform with a school standardized sweater several sizes to big, along with black stockings and the school's slippers. The only thing that seemed to be out of dress code was a thick black chocker around her neck. Dangling from a small chain attached was a small blue bell that gave a soft chime whenever she moved.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Yamato sensei barked making the class flinch, all except the new girl, "introduce yourself!"

The new girl just stood there not responding at all. After several minutes, and Yamato looking like he was about to blow his lid she finally spoke.

"Setsuko Tsubaki" her voice was so quite it was almost like a whisper, it sent a chill down his spine. There was no way to really describe it. "Nice to meet you"

Not even waiting for sensei she chooses the empty seat aaaaallllllll the way in the back of the room by the window. Several students stared at her till they grew bored of her just staring out the window, and turned back around.

All of them except Tsunayoshi.

Somehow he was hypnotized by the girl.

* * *

Lunch eventually rolled around it with it the daily torment of his classmates.

"Oh if it isn't No Good-Tsuna" a burly boy with shaggy black hair sneered at him. It was Kazuki Ren, leader of the boys who usually were the regulars that liked taking his confidence down every day.

"Hahahahahaha, no lunch today again idiot?!" another more lanky boy asked, slamming his foot into the side of his desk; the rest of the mindless lackeys just laughed along. Tsuna just sat there quietly until they got their fill of daily abuse and left. He had tried to restrain for bringing lunch to school because of said douche bags. They either took his lunch or his lunch money.

How cliché, Tsuna had heard of stuff like that happening in American T.V shows, but damn it this was real life! And Japan at that!

"_Why can't they just leave me alone…"_

That's when he finally noticed the crowd around the new students' desk. People were swarming asking questions that she never answered. She just sat there staring out into space, apparently trying to ignore the people crowding her.

And eventually everyone got the hint.

The girl quickly stood and briskly walked out of the class.

"_That's not a good idea, you're going to end up like me"_ the thoughts resounded inside of his head.

But that really wasn't his concern, now was it?

* * *

The next day went the exact same way it usually went, but the only difference was that everyone seemed to just pass by the new girl. Not even acknowledging her existence.

The same thing happened at lunch; she just got up with no one noticing and left. Today though, Tsuna decided to follow. He wanted to see where she went and he had a lunch today so he had to get away before Kazuki found him and confiscated it.

He saw her take a quick left and intended to follow her until he ran right into the tiny figure.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee eeeeeee" falling back on his butt Tsuna looked up at the girl only to see that she still had her back and still standing

"_Ah I look so un-cool!"_

"S-set-setsuko-san I-I'm sorry I just wanted t-to ask if y-y-you wanted to eat lunch with m-me" he replied shakily, trying desperately to cover up the fact he was following her. She just stood there for a few minutes before turning a fraction of the way to give Tsuna an invisible glare.

"Do as you like", was her simple answer and she continued on to the stair case. There she put down her bag and pulled out several different breads. Tsuna sweat dropped before plopping down beside her and taking out his own lunch. His mom packed it with his favorite; some fried chicken, homemade onigiri, stir fry, and pickled vegetable.

Feeling a hungry stare he looked at Miyuki seconds before she turned back to her own lunch. He felt kind of guilty having such a nice lunch while she just had some store bought bread. So he did the most humane thing he could think of; he offered her some.

"W-would you like some of m-my lunch?" he worked the words out of his mouth. She turned slowly towards him and reluctantly nodded her head. Slowly he lifted a piece of fried chicken, ready to place it on the plastic wrap on her lap. But before he could do that, she quickly stetched out and bit the chicken off of his chop sticks.

Now if you knew anything about lil' old Tsuna, you knew the bot was shy, especially around girls. Now, not only was he having lunch _with_ a girl, but said girl just ate off of the same chop sticks as him. When all this information finally sunk in, Tsuna's face lit up as red as a stop light.

"_D-does t-t-that m-make t-th-this an i-i-i-ndir-rect k-k-k-k-ki-kiss?!"_

Yes, that was the dominating thought in his tiny brain. Sure he had kissed his_ mother_ before, and dreamed about kissing Kyoko-chan, but damn it! He never thought something of this intimate caliber would happen until he was a crotchety old man, hoping that his nurse would give him the time of day, (yes the poor sap had already thought that far ahead into his dame future), but no the opportunity just fell on to his lap.

Now while he was having his small internal panic attack it seemed that Setsuko-san was halping herself to his mother's cuisine. By the time he looked down almost half of it was gone! He only looked up in time to see her still chewing thoughtfully.

But now that he thought about it, even with her strange appearance she had a unique beauty about her. Her hair was long and had wild waves going every which way, but it looked soft and shiny. Her skin was pale, but not ghost pale, more porcelain. There were other small details, like how her nose was slightly up turn; or maybe how her lip were full and had a perpetual pout to painted on the, that told him she had some Japanese in her but she wasn't fully Japanese. Despite her very native name.

He was so entranced that he almost didn't notice her get up to leave, almost.

He focused in enough in time to see her dust her skirt off and head in the direction of their class.

"Hiiiiii! A-a-no Setsuko-san w-where are you going? L-lunch isn't over for a-another 30 minutes", he called out before he could stop himself.

Slowly she turned back around and simply stared at him for a few moment. But in poor Tsuna's mind it felt like an eternity. What was he thinking?! What if she turned out thinking he was dame? What if she was another bully? What if she just flat out rejected him? So many senerios filled his head, he felt like he was sufficationg.

The he heard it, that soft voice that sent a chill up his spine. The same voice he though would disappear without someone to notice it.

_Her_ voice

"Thank you for sharing your lunch" she said, "it was very delicious". She shifted her weight to her left leg, while she reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. Quickly tossing it to him she started off into the direction she was previously heading towards. When she was almost out of sight he barely heard something.

"Hopefully we can do this tomorrow"

.

.

.

No, no he must be hearing thing. So with a shake of his head he quickly scarfed down the rest of his lunch and headed back to the hell that was Nezumi-sensei's math class.

The rest of the day he was in class he did not see Setsuko-san. Silently he wondered where she was. Then he thought about what he 'thought' he heard her say. Smiling softly to himself he wished with all his heart that it was true, and that finally he wouldn't be alone.

Then all those pleasant thoughts went out the door went right out the windoe when Nezumi-sensei called on him to do the hardest problem on the page.

Of course he just stuttered out a random answer and got his ass chewed out. Then came the snikers and ridicule. Sitting down he quietly cursed his luck

Damn that Nezumi-sensei!

* * *

**Tsubaki**

The first day had gone just how she wanted it to. She basically became invisible by the middle of the day. And that's just what she wanted.

Invisibility

Well, almost everything went as plan, if it weren't for a gravity defying burnet.

He was a cutie; she would admit that, what with his seemingly smooth static straight hair. His big caramel eyes that just begged to be understood and loved and his desperate smile. Inside she felt a sort of burning pity. But she didn't feel it really reach her heart.

No, nothing would ever reach that again. Not that she had a heart anymore.

But bigger than feeling anything she wanted to know one thing.

What the hell was a candidate for Vongola 10th doing in her new town? And why had nobody fucking mentioned it.

* * *

Hahahahaha so I hope you like it, I know its kinda slow but I promise it will pick up in the next chapter for sure!

So if you like it please review!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Garbage Day

I don't own the characters of khr…if I did then I wouldn't be here biatches.

Anyways on with the show

* * *

_The screams seemed to be unending_

_Their haggard cries echoed beyond the darkness_

_I covered my ears, but there was no relief from the voices_

_They accused me; they sliced me with their words_

_My own pain became a reality_

_And the saddest part was…_

_That this pain is the only thing that told me that I was alive_

* * *

**Third **

It had been several months since Tsuna and Tsubaki first met and it would seem that they were getting along relatively well. Tsuna would bring her lunch and she would occationally help out with the bully problem.

It was a mutually benefitting relationship

Today, though, was the day that they picked partners for their Japanese Literature class, and frankly Tsuna was dreading it. He was hoping beyond all hope that his partner would be Tsubaki but he had a burning sensation of fear that she wouldn't be.

But to both his delight and surprise she did end up his partner. Then he silently wondered if it was fate or his dame-wish…..eh…who knew right?

.

.

.

.

It was lunch and Tsuna spent the majority of the time wondering around looking for his only, semi, relative friend. She had disappeared right when the bell rang, and once again he was left to wander the hallways until he either found her or he gave up and ate alone. That's when he heard it.

A muffled grunt came from that direction of the auditorium. As Tsuna got closer the noise became louder. Quietly he peaked in through the crack and saw something that he thought that he would never in a million years see.

Tsubaki was standing in a pile of groaning bodies, with one clutched in her tiny hands and from what he could see it was some upper classmen that often bullied him.

"You will leave Sawada Tsunayoshi alone from this moment on", her grip becoming tighter around the boys collar "do I make myself clear"

"W-w-whatever y-you say" he cried out "please just s-stop"

With that she dropped the boy and began to make her way to the exit through the maze of bodies that seemed to litter the floor. Before she made it to the door, however, the boy spoke up again.

"W-who are you?" it came out as a strangled groan. Without stopping she replied

"I'm no one, a ghost, and soon you'll forget me", she spoke quietly "the all do in the end". Of course that last part seemed to be to herself, but at this distance he heard her tired whisper.

Tsuna quickly made his way from the door and down the hall, and vowed that he would forget what he saw.

Just like Tsubaki had wanted

* * *

It was afterschool by now and Tsuna had arranged to meet Tsubaki at the gate and walk to his house together so that they could work on the project together. Hearing small steps heading his way he turned around and sure enough, he was met with the sight of his small friend.

He took a moment to look at her, really looked at her

Her small frame, (smaller than his), didn't seem to garnish any attention from his passing peers; in fact they just seem to not notice she even existed. It was strange, but again he didn't question it; it's not like it's any of his business anyways...right?

But all of that aside she really was quite beautiful, in her own right. Her mound of wavy/curly raven hair bounced with her movement, highlights of deep violet showing when the sun hit it in the right place. Her pale skin reflecting the almost setting sun like porcelain. Finally her pouty small lips set in a straight line sending a simple message, don't fuck with me. Sadly the rest of her was covered by either her hair or her frumpy uniform.

All of these thoughts seemed to occur in a matter of minutes soon enough Tsubaki was infront of him, slightly tilting her head in silent curiosity.

Tsuna reprimanded himself for being nothing short of a creeper in the way her was staring and analyzing his only friend. Then it hit him. Tsubaki, his only friend, was female; and not only that, but she was a pretty female.

While Tsuna had this little mental cataclysmic, Tsubaki was having a little bosevation herself.

From behind her raven curtain of locks she watched her dame companion. He was a petite and tiny creature; he wasn't that much taller than her. His hair was simply, in layman's terms, was a caramel cloud of fluffy goodness. His eyes on the other hand was something more complex; on the outside they had the timid and scared look, but underneath that there lied something deeper, more relatable. Underneath the scared exterior there was a burning hatred and a simmering anger, but on top of all of that there were scars. They might not have been exterior scars but they were scars none the less, and that was extremely relatable.

The walk to Tsuna's house was quiet and full of silent analyzing.

But soon enough they were at his front door getting to walk through when the door suddenly was thrown open and an older female version of Tsuna was standing there.

"Tsu-kun where have you been?!" she waved a wooden spoon around in mild aggravation "you were supposed to be home 30 minutes ago". It seemed that she was going to continue her rant but Tsubaki cleared her throat elegantly. This stopped Nana in her tiny scolding fest as she faced where the small sound came from. There, right beside her son, was a girl; an honest to God girl. Slowly a smile that spelled pure radiance made its way onto Nana's face. Sure the girl seemed kind of strange, what with her hair in her face and every part of her body covered in frumpy clothes, but it was a girl and that's all that mattered.

Quickly Nana was on her knees with her head bowed.

"I know my son is quite a useless man but please take care of him", lifting her head quickly to bask in the presence of her 'soon-to-be daughter-in-law'. This brought out two completely different reactions from both tweens.

Tsuna was completely and utterly embarrassed, franticly scolding his mother for her thoughtless words and wild assumptions. While Tsubaki only supplied silence, but not for long.

"Shouldn't a mother say words of encouragement rather than words of doubt" she quietly stated. Luckily for her Nana's obliviousness didn't allow her to hear the girls harsh words, she only went on about how lovely they looked together. While Tsuna on the other hand heard and understood her words as clearly as he did in the auditorium. He casted a sad glance in her direction before he mumbled to his mother that he would just take his dinner in his room with Tsubaki. Nana gladly complied and stated that she would bring Tsubaki a plate as well.

The two made their way to Tsuna's room

Once inside Tsubaki glanced around and made a quick assessment. His room was quite ordinary, slightly messy, but that was to be expected by a young adolescent boy.

Tsuna quickly put his bag down on the small table in the center of his room. The silent between the two was stifling.

"Why did you say that?" he asked quietly, this time sounding more like a man than he ever did. Tsubaki answered with a question of her own.

"Why didn't you say it?"

"Because its true"

"By whose opinion? Yours or theirs"

"Mine"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Are you fine with that decision?"

"Yes"

"Then why do your eyes look like they burn with hate? Why do your hands clench so hard your knuckles turn white? Why do you look like you want to cry?", each question stinging his heart worse than the last. Slowly he turned towards her. His eyes became misty, his throat swelled with sorrow, and his shell cracked just the slightest. But she didn't stop there, she continued on.

"You never show anything but fear because you're afraid of your other emotions, the ones that lick at your heart and eat at your soul" she slowly made her way towards him, "you're afraid that those feelings will make you into a detestable person"

Again her words cracked the shell a little bit more open

"If you're going to cry than do it here, so that those who crush your pride don't rejoice in it"

And that's all that Tsuna needed for him to rest his head on her shoulder and silently cry his broken heart out. He never had cried a true heart retching sob, sure he whimpered a lot and gave out crocodile tears, but nothing like what was happening now. The warm shoulder of his first friend made it just a little bit easier for him to finally show himself.

* * *

Soon it was time for Tsubaki to leave.

Tsuna offered to walk her home but she insisted she was fine, so slowly she made her way in to the night.

Her figure becoming increasingly harder to tell apart from the shadows until she was nothing more than the shodows themselves. With that thought Tsuna shivered and went back inside.

* * *

**Tsuna **

He had never, in his life, ever had open his emotions to someone like he did with _her_. But somehow he felt this awful peace and trust when he was around her, and it made wonder. It really did.

She never spoke really, just listened when he needed it and truthfully that's all he was looking for. The unpleasant feelings were building up in his chest, day by day, and eventually it was going to spill over.

Everyday just hearing the moronic voices of his personal torturers made him want to vomit. His mother's ignorant smiles and sweet cutting words made him want to scream, and the father shaped whole in his chest left him wanting to curl up and die. But from the outside you would never know that.

No not with the little charade he put up.

For once in his miserable life he felt satisfied. And frankly that scared the shit out of him

* * *

**Tsubaki**

A feeling unwanted and unexpected washed over her as she left Tsuna's house in route to her own. She never, ever, EVER let someone cry on her shoulder, at least not since _then._ She was cold, unfeeling, and invisible. She was a phantom mutt, and frankly she preferred it that way.

She wanted, no NEEDED, to be unseen, because if someone finally saw her they'd see it.

They'd see what no person should ever see of her

She had had her heart and soul crushed before, and she'd be damned if she ever let it happen again.

Finally getting to her house on the outskirts of town she was about to open her gate when she heard footsteps behind her make their way towards her. Stopping she waited till the footsteps slowed down right behind her.

"You should know this drill" hard metal met the small of her back, "give me everything in your backpack that worth anything"

The coarse voice didn't scare her.

No she didn't know fear

Still unmoving she heard the man become frustrated. He must have made a signal because suddenly she heard two more pairs of footsteps come from their ridiculously obvious hiding spots. One was lighter than the other two. A woman.

How idiotic

"It seems you didn't hear me the first fucking time" this time the metal moved to her head "give me all this shit in your bag worth anything!"

Again she didn't make any move to comply with the ignoramus

Quickly she was turned around and slammed into the brick pillar that held her gate. Through her little curtain of hair she got a good look at her assailants. The one holding her was obviously the leader by the way he held himself. His dark unkempt hair swinging wildly in his face with his dramatic movements. Dark slated eyes accompanied a sunken sullen face with a patchy beard. No later than mid-thirties and severely underweight.

Behind him seemed to be his lackeys. The other male was about her age maybe older. His head completely bald with beady eyes that darted every which way. He was tall but hunched over from either insecurity or an injury. Not that she actually gave a fuck.

And finally came the woman. She was average height, also severely underweight, with her long 'dyed tacky blonde' hair hanging in her face. She had the stereotypical harujuku girl ugly ass tan going on with exaggerated accessories and dragalicous make up going on. Now they might look different but there was one thing that all these dumbasses had in common.

They were all baked like a cake

Though I didn't seem marijuana was the culprit, no, whatever they were on it was stronger, and highly addictive. They were so out of it they didn't even wear mask.

Dumbass amateurs

Finally the leader looked like he had had enough and went to pistol whip her. Nimbly she dodged him, not that it was a shock. He was so fucked up he moved like a snail. Then came the younger boy swinging a bat.

Casually catching it she disarmed him and tossed it with the owner to the side. Finally the girl came at her, fake nails and all. That only took a quick knee to the stomach and she was down for the count. Pitiful just pitiful.

It would have gone better if grade schoolers would have robbed her, damn it.

She heard several soft clicks. Turning around she saw the leader pointing the gun and pulling the trigger only to see no result. The idiot still had the safety on.

Not feeling anything but a small flicker of anger burn she moved quickly, getting the gun away from the crack head without any trouble. How dare they try and rob her, obviously thinking her small frame would be at their advantage, try to rob her in front of her own house trying to get some cash for their next fix.

But quickly that feeling burned out only to leave hollowness.

Taking the gun safety off she pointed the gun at the 'leader'.

"This is how you shoot a gun" without so much as a hesitation she pulled the trigger sending a bullet between his eyes and sending him to the afterworld. The woman cried out in aguish and anger.

"NNNOOOOOO! Kage-chan! You bitch!" she lunged for her only to be met with the same disgraceful fate.

Finally she turned to the last boy who was cowering in fear. Curling his long body up, trying to make himself smaller. It was totally and irrevocably futile. His face streaked with tears and his nose running with snot. He really looked like a whimpering brat.

"W-what are you?!" he screamed with nowhere left to run. She answered calmly

"I'm a stray dog, and I'm here to end your miserable existence" once again without so much as a twitch she pulled the trigger and ended the boy's life. She didn't feel remorse, or anger, or sadness.

She felt absolutely nothing

Of course this little game went on without any interruption, due to her neighbors being a few miles away. Quietly stepping over the bodies she made her way into her two story house. Taking off her blood stained shoes she glanced in the mirror and all she saw was red.

Their filthy blood covered her like another skin. She didn't even remember feeling it hit her skin. It was warm and thick, clinging to her as if asking for the mercy its owner did not receive. Flipping out her phone she dialed a number.

"Yes?" a neutral voice answered on the other line.

"I need some garbage to be disposed of" was all she said before she hung up. There was no need for a useless explanation.

Stripping her clothes she entered the shower and watched the shower floor be painted in scarlet. After getting out she didn't so much as glance at the front of the house as she heard car doors slam. There was a soft knock at the front door but she didn't answer it.

Quickly glancing at the news it seems that there had been a string of robberies in the area resulting in one woman's rape and murder. Looking away it would seemed that she had thrown the _trash_ out.

Slipping into her bed she let the comforter hug her petite body and warm the walking corpse that was Tsubaki.

Her thoughts drifted to Tsuna, but quickly she blocked it. There was no need or desire to feel again. After all she was a phantom stray dog. Already gone and dead.

* * *

Thanks for reading I know it took a while but that's life, plus I was grounded. I'll try to update as soon as possible but that depends on my schedule.

So tell me what you think about the new insight into both Tsuna and Tsubaki

R&R


	3. HIATUS

So im not very inspired at all, but I really don't want to delete this story so its going to be on hiatus until I decide to delete it or get some wind of inspiration. So thank you small population of people who enjoyed this story so far, good news is that I will be working on other stories as it seems I have found other muses for other stories but I hope to find my muse for this story before I delete it. Again thank you for all your support!

-Tsubakihana


End file.
